Shiori Ōkami
Shiori Ōkami (狼詩織 Ōkami Shiori) is a Chunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and is a member of Team Ōkami. Background Shiori is the second child of Arina Arashi and Tashion Ōkami of the mainŌkami family. Shiori had a very normal childhood in the beginning years, with both of her parents alive and together and an older brother to look up to. At the age of six, Shiori and other children of the clan would be trained by adult ninja of the clan to improve their skills and begin to learn techniques. As the clan's element is lightning, Shiori and other children would have to focus on building up her stamina as well as her physical and mental strength to handle the jutsu. She would also improve her skills by training along side with her other brother or would train with Lara Kurayami and Fumiko Hazumi, her two best friends. However, this made her become more self-contained as she doesn't have enough confidence to fully interact with new people. Thus making her become shy around people who she doesn't really talk to. At the age of 7, she became severely ill. The illness had effected her brain activity and so she became unresponsive. Doctors from the hospital were unable to do much to help her except give her medications (i.e. antibiotics) to destroy some of the bacteria in order to make her brain activity stronger. However this didn't make her fully recover. Such symptoms Shiori had suffered from was known within the clan as those who usually suffer from the illness would become the host of the clan's curse named Kataruku - a red wolf spirit. Shiori's aunt, Suzuki Ōkami, had too suffered from the illness and she too became the new host. However, Suzuki was too physically weak and unwell to handle the curse due to the illness and so did not survive. As Shiori had the illness, it suggests that it was her time to under-go the suffering stages of becoming the new host. She was given more antibiotics for three weeks to destroy the bacteria that was within her system - which had already traveled to her brain. After this, the elders of the clan made the hand signs in order to summon the spirit to be placed into her body. After the long painful process, Shiori was then bed-ridden in the hospital and was monitored by doctors for several weeks. Once she had recovered, she then had to rebuild her physical strength and stamina as she lost a lot of weight and became very weak due to the illness. This took a large amount of time as she could only do to the best of her ability to rebuild her strength. Fortunately, she was able to regain her strength and was able to with handle the wolf spirit within her body. A couple of years later, she and her brother had joined the Academy to become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. When she first enrolled into the academy, Shiori seemed to be very sweet and nice person. She wasn’t exactly talkative or quiet; she was right at the middle. However, after being ill, she took her learning a lot more critically. All she did would do was work in order to develop her skill. And so had little time for socializing with the other classmates; she didn't really have a lot of companions or enemies. She was an above average student in most subjects. She especially ranked a high level in traditional tactics and strategize her moves towards her opponent. Even though she ranked a high level in tactics and knowledge, she was still very private and self-contained. Shiori later graduates at the age of 12 years old. She is then assigned with her brother Gaiton Ōkami and another male member named Maiko Kuran and became Team Ōkami, led by Yuko Kimura. Personality As a child, Shiori was very sweet and very shy. She had difficulty to talk to new people but was very comfortable talking to her mother and close friends. During the start of Pre-shippuuden, she is very self-contained and quiet, but very charming to her close friends. She still has difficulty talking to new people since she kept to herself, focusing most of her time to develop her skills. As times goes on in pre-shippuuden, her personality becomes a bit colder due to her disappointments in battles. During shippuuden, she regains her confidence again in her skills and in herself, however, she still possesses a colder personality, but still remains to have her kind personality to the people she cares for. Over the time-skip, she has learned to never give up, no matter what the situation is. Appearance Shiori has an average-sized built. Her shoulders are slightly squared and this therefore makes her collar bones well-defined. She has a consistent build of muscle but it isn't defined, and she has small breasts which are consistent for her age. She has been known to be fairly short, and this therefore allows her classmates to give her nicknames for her height. She is quite petite due to her lack of skills in taijutsu, but she is very academically prone to her studies. Shiori's hair is naturally straight and very long; her hair color is a dark brown and is usually worn in a high pony-tail or is left down. Her skin is light with pink undertone along with deep, sky blue eyes that go well with her overall complexion. During the Part I time frame, Shiori's outfit consists of a long, ruby red shirt with little shawls just below the shoulders; she wears black shorts and gloves which finishes at her knuckles. She wears a dark pink headband on her forehead resting underneath her fringe. She wears a medical/gear pack at the back of her shorts which rests her choice of weapon - a shoto - just above the pack. During her training, her outfit changes to a more casual appeal. She wears a white undershirt and wears a red/ruby over top which covers her shoulders. She still wears her black shorts, but her shoes change to wooden sandals. She has her forehead and her left shoulder covered in bandages. After the chunin exams, her outfit then changes to a light ruby blouse which is held by white straps at the back of her neck and reveals the top of her shoulders and collar bones. The blouse is long and covers her waist. She wears mini-light blue leggings which finishes before her knees and is surrounded by a fuchsia skirt. She now has black long boots which finish 2/3 of the way of her calves, and she now has long arm straps which enable her to perform lightning jutsu's easier. She now has a black headband on her forehead and her hair is left down and long till she cuts her hair short just at the end of part 1 time frame. The time when Part II starts, Shiori wears a red/ruby full-length blouse which is held by white straps and crosses over one another behind her back. The straps also rest just below her shoulders. She wears a long, light grey scarf and arms warmers which start just after her elbow and finish just after her wrists. Under her warmers, she wears a fishnet on her arms which start from her knuckles and finish at the elbow. She wears long black leggings which have a singular white stripe going down both sides of her legs; the leggings have a single red rose on the right side to feminise them. Her boots start just under her knee, firstly it starts with red bands for about 2-3 inches and then the rest of the boots are black with a slight heal. She still wears her black headband from the first time skip. Her gloves are similar to her original gloves, but now finish just after the first knuckle of her fingers; but most of the gloves are covered due to the arm warmers. She now wears a red shoulder sash which holds her sword. Her hair is now long again after the timeskip and is left down all the time now. Her outfit overall is more feminine but can still suitable for fights as it allows her to move easier without any discomfort. Abilities Pre Shippuuden Dendou Nami ("Electric Wave") - 'This enables the user to send an electric current through the palm to their hand which is them directed to their opponent. This technique can stun and even electrocute the opponent (if the jutsu is performed correctly). '''Kōgeki no Ōkami ("Wolf Attack") - '''This technique is a genjutsu, which enables to send the opponent into a different dimension where they are attacked by multiple wolves which are in the form of lightning. As Shiori is only a genin, the lightning wolves are only in their pup states and can only be used for a long time, however it can still paralyze the opponent as the lightning currents from the wolves send electric impulses through the nervous system of the opponent. This therefore, causing them to have short-term paralysis. '''Hekireki Dakegi ("Thunder Strike") - '''This technique allows the user to send a bolt of lightning towards the enemy, which can either paralyse them for short period of time or it can severally affect their nervous system. '''CAUTION! '''If the jutsu is used more than once, it can intensify the internal damage which has been brought upon the user, and could evidently kill them if not treated as soon as possible (of course it is dependent on how severe the user's injuries are). Shippuuden '''Yobidasu No Ōkami ("Calling of the Wolf") - '''This technique requires a lot of physical and metal strength from the user, as it is the awakening of the Kataruku wolf spirit. The technique can be used on any member of any element from the Ōkami clan (it is mainly used by those who are possession of the wolf spirit, as it is easier to awaken the spirit). The technique enables the user to use the chakra of the spirit, which can increase their own chakra by two times as much. It increases the users abilities and techniques, and at the end of the attack, the Kataruku spirit appears and attacks the opponent in the final blow. '''CAUTION! '''The technique has serious side effects if it not used correctly, for instance, if the user is not physically or mentally strong enough to withstand the spirits chakra, the attacks can back fire and cause sever harm to the user, or even kill them. (IT IS A VERY DANGEROUS JUTSU!) '''Dansu No Inazuma ("Lightning Dance") '- This is where the user can use their summoning to perform a "dynamic duo" technique, which requires the speed of the summoning and the technique/skill from the user. For instance, Shiori would summong Aoi (her wolf) to use his speed to produce a tornado containing electrical currents (an almost storm effect) whilst Shiori would use ''Hekireki Dakegi to produce bolts of lightning. When the two collide together, it produces a rotational lightning storm which can perminantly paralyse or even kill the opponent. '''Summoning (Aoi, Shiori's wolf) '- This is where Shiori can summon Aoi when she needs his physical strength and speed for tackles/physical attacks. In pre-shippuuden, Aoi is the size of the general wolf, which in the Ōkami clan is considered still as a pup. Therefore, he is only able to perform physical direct attacks, yet he is not generally summoned in pre-shippuuden. Whilst in Shippuuden, Aoi is fully matured to his full state, he becomes three times his original size in pre-shippuuden. In shippuuden, he is able to use/send out electrical currents in his physical attacks to his opponents, and is also used in the "dynamic duo" attack with Shiori.'Shiori's techniques from pre shippuuden have also improved during the time skip, for example, she can now use ''Hekireki Dakegi two times. ' Kekkei Genkai Shiori possesses the Kekkei Genkai of her clan, which enables her to develop traits to that of a wolf i.e. her teeth become sharper and her senses intensify, her eyes also develop a orange/brown glow to enable her to chakra. Her Kekkei Genkai hasn't matured yet and wont till shes over 18 years of age. Relationships 'Ōkami Gaiton ('brother/teammate): Shiori shares a strong bond with her brother. As young children, they would always be around each other and he would defend her when she was picked on by other children for her height. She has great respect for her brother and wants to be as confident as he is. They have a few minor fights when they started growing up, but wasn't anything serious as they'd always make up. She can tell him anything and he to her. As a child, she'd ask him to help her master a basic skills to become a more skilled ninja e.g. practicing her aim and accuracy with kunai and shuriken. She isn't fond of his flirtatious behaviors with women, and so would argue with him when he's being inappropriate. Even if they have their ups and downs, they would do anything for each other. '''Arashi - Okami Arina (mother): '''Shiori worships her mother. Arina would work in the hospital and help people who needed psychiatric therapy. Arina would always comfort Shiori when she was bullied, and would always manage to cheer her up. Shiori and her mother would always do special day trips to the shops and would always have a wonderful time. Shiori always thought her mother was a beautiful and powerful woman; she's strong willed and stubborn, but has a warm and caring heart. Her mother would read to her in the night when she was a child and would cuddle her for hours. As Shiori became older, her mother would always guide her in the right direction and would encourage her to pursue her aspirations. Shiori believes she wouldn't be as determined as she is if it weren't for her mother's guidance and kind words. 'Ōkami Tashion (father):'''Shiori's father is strict and strong willed; but she respects her father greatly, as she respects it's difficult to be a leader of the clan. He'd help her develop her techniques when she was 10, and would be so proud of her when she'd master each jutsu. He wasn't around as often as he would have liked to been, but when he was around, he would spend his time with his family, and help his children. '''Kuran Maiko (teammate/crush): '''Shiori first Maiko when they were young children and they would play together. But after the death of his parents, he became distant for a while, till he returned a few years later with his older sister, Kiku (who raised him after their parents' death). She has huge respect for him and for his sister, for continuing to work together and helping each other after their parents' death. Maiko's and Shiori's bond began to grow again when they joined the academy together and became teammates. He would occasionally flirt with her and she would with him, till one day when she confessed her feelings when she was in hospital (after the second test in the chunin exams), and his feelings for her. Since then, they became closer and developed as a couple. They go through hard times in their relationship, but they never stopped caring for one another. '''Kurayami Lara (best friends): '''Lara and Shiori have been friends since they were very young, as Shiori and Lara's mother were very close friends. As Lara possessed the Houkou, she and Shiori could relate to each other. They both had wolves as their companions and summonings, so their wolves would play each other when they were pups. Shiori and Lara acted as if they are sisters, as they motivate and tease each other. They'd traing together once they joined the academy together. Shiori would find it entertaining when Lara would give lectures to Haruno Sakura; but Shiori didn't tend to get involved in their disputes. Lara helped Shiori regain her confidence after the chunin exams, and would help her with her skills. Shiori would help Lara with her relationship after Aku had left the village in Shippuuden to train with his father. Shiori cares for Lara deeply and would do anything to help her and make her happy. '''Marion Kibu (close friend): '''Marion and Shiori have known each other since they both joined the academy, they were close friends and would work together. Marion had a crush on Shiori's brother, and so she'd always ask Shiori for guidance about what Gaiton likes. She thinks Marion is very sweet and warm-hearted, and cares for her greatly. In shippuuden, Shiori was devastated when she heard that Marion went missing and was assumed dead, but wouldn't take that as an answer and went looking for her. '''Kurayami Aku (friend): '''Shiori knew Aku through Lara and Maiko, as Lara had a crush on him; and Maiko was friends with Aku. She thought that Aku was charming and friendly, but she didn't know much about him other than what Lara would tell her. After having heard about Aku and Lara's breakup, she confronted and demanded an explanation for why he left Lara, and he told her his reasons for leaving the village were for the fact that he had a curse which he could not control; and so acquired his father's help to enable him to control it. When he was telling her this, she could tell he was in pain and as heartbroken as Lara was. Somehow, even though Shiori wasn't pleased, she understood his reasons, as she too had a curse from her clan. '''Haruno Sakura (friend?): She and Sakura would get on regularly, and as they were in the same class (as well as Lara), Shiori would always try to be friendly to Sakura. As they were both shy when they joined the academy, they didn't say much to each other. Uzumaki Naruto (friend): Shiori only knows of Naruto through their classes, but she would offer him some food at times when it was during a break. After their graduation, she didn't see much of him as they were placed into teams, she'd only hear about Naruto through Sakura. But her respect for Naruto gradually grew after everything he did for the village during Pre-shippuuden and Shippuuden. Uchiha Sasuke: 'Shiori doesn't like Sasuke, she thinks he's too self-centered and harsh. She doesn't like his confidence and thinks he's not worthy of the time; she can't understand what girls see in him. During the ''Sasuke Retrieval Arc, ''Shiori didn't actually go for the sake of saving Sasuke, but for Sakura and Naruto. She also found out that friend, Iwa, who had also gone to follow Orochimaru, and so wanted to help her. '''Rookie 9: ' She knew the nine rookies briefly from their classes, but didn't have a true relationship with any of them apart from Sakura. Part I At the beginning of part 1, Shiori is assigned to a team with her older Brother, Gaiton Okami, and with Maiko Kuran. Once they were assigned to this team, they had to meet their future teacher, Yuko Kimura, and became Team Okami. They were assigned minor everyday missions, varying from deliveries to local shops in and out of the village to helping out the villagers. On one particular mission, they were assigned to guide and protect a specialised herb farmer back to his land, as his herbs were used for medicines and desired by many people. This mission was suppost to be a C-Rank mission, however, during the mission, there were bounty ninja who's desire was to kidnap the farmer and take his specialised herbs for money. Because of this mishap, the mission ranking turned into a B-Rank mission. Shiori and her team successfully worked together to retrieve the farmer and save his land and herbs from the bounty ninja and arrested them. This mission caused Shiori and her teammates to become closer and increased their bonds. Chunin Exam Arc The chunin exams meant a lot to Shiori and her team, as it was the next stage for them to become better ninja. Here is where they were introduced to Naruto and his team, as they were in a different class to them. The first stage of the exam wasn't a problem for Shiori, as she and her team understood the task. The second part of the exam was the most traumatic for Shiori. When she and her team were in the Forest of Death and looking for ninja with a Earth scroll, they came across dangerous ninja who were after their scroll and would do anything to get it. The leader of the dangerous ninja used an aggressive genjutus on Shiori, causing her to hallusinate horrifying images of her and her team being severelly injured. Before the enemy could attack Shiori, a sudden flash of long, brown haired female kicked the enemy away, along came the girls two partners. It was Lara Kurayami and her teammates - Aku Krayami and Hiroshi Kurayami. Shiori's team became aware of Lara and her teams presence and were very glad to see them. After acknowledging their presence, Gaiton broke the genjutsu on Shiori and asked Maiko to take her to a safer area whilst he and Lara went against the enemy. Sometime later, Gaiton and the others returned back to Shiori and Maiko, where Gaiton was holding an Earth Scroll. Shiori was thankful to Lara and her teammates for helping them. She then came to realise that she and her teammates were very close to losing their lives because of her emotions, and since she was still in shock, she couldn't help but cry. Later, the two teams then made their way to the tower. Shiori, however, was psychologically disturbed of what she saw, causing her to suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) due to the trauma. She, therefore, was unable to continue on the preliminary round of the chunin exam and was taken to the hospital by her sensei, Yuko, whilst Gaiton and Maiko continued on to the preliminary round of the chunin exam. This event caused Shiori to loose confidence in herself and her skills, but they gradually began to grow again with the help of her brother, her mother, Arina, and her loyal friend, Lara. Invasion of Konoha Arc Due to suffering from PTSD, Shiori was unable to assist her team during the battle between the leaf and sound ninja. Yet, after the battle, she helped out with the rebuilding of the village and realised she felt hopeless when it came to actually helping during the invasion. After helping out in the village, she then began to re-train with her father. She and her father began to become closer, and her skills began to develop to a higher level. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Shiori discovered that Sasuke had left the village, she felt she could do something to help Naruto, even though she did not know Sasuke well. When Naruto and the others left to go after sasuke, she left sometime after. As she was on her way to assist, she discovered her old companion, Iwa, from Iwagakure, had joined Orochimaru and would prevent anyone from continuing on to catch up to Naruto and the others. Shiori went up against Iwa, fighting to the best of her ability, till the point where Shiori almost bled to death due to severe injury to the abdomen. Iwa was once a close friend to Shiori, but Iwa had become cold and dark, she had become evil. Shiori was then taken back to the hospital in the village by her brother and Medical Ninja, and was taken into surgery. Due to loss of blood, she was given a blood transfusion, and remained in hospital for a long time. After awaking in the hospital, Shiori became aware that she lost against her friend, and felt she wasn't able to help her. Shiori's started to loose confidence in herself again, and her personality became colder. During the Time-Skip After recovering, she left the village to travel to train with Maiko and their sensei, whilst her brother trained with Shiori's father. Shiori, Maiko and Yuko would occassionally come back to the village to make reports on any relevant information on Orochimaru and Sasuke. On this occassion, Shiori decided to repeat her Chunin exams, and graduated and became a Chunin at the age of 14. Part II -WIP- Trivia *The name "Shiori" means "poem", and "Okami" means "wolf". *'''According to the databook: *Shiori's favourite hobbies are to read and to train *Her least favourite hobby is housework. *Shiori's favourite food is Tuna and Salmon Sashimi with ginger and rice, whilst her least favourite food is Cabbage. *She has completed 324 missions in total: 155 D rank,101 C Rank, 63 B rank, 5 A rank. Category:DRAFT